User blog:Fifticky/Site revamp
Hey! I'm Fifticky, a fan of the game and I hate the poor state of the wiki, so I thought I'd work on a big cleanup of the site. I'm writing articles on my own PC in order to avoid adding tons of edits to the history for now but once I'm done I'll post all the changes to the site. What modivates my edits Spoilers suck. If the game is polite with its content warnings, so should the wiki be polite with its spoiler warnings. Articles about characters, locations and story events should contain just enough information for a reader to know if they should avoid reading further or not. Scenes should have their own pages and not be detailed on a character's page itself. Small spoilers within lists should be hidden using a click-to-reveal approach in the style of TV Tropes. (Update: wrote a CSS hack for it here: https://jsfiddle.net/gkuL23zj/) Information on the wiki should be useful to potential players, not to people who never have or will play the game. This means scene descriptions don't need to be exhaustive to the point of removing the desire to play the game. Players are most likely to end up on the wiki because they are confused about something, want to know what they missed in a scene where they chose to Move along or want to find the name of a scene they want to replay. A general idea of what takes place and the characters involved is all a player needs. Something especially useful is to explain how Player Variables and Rings can affect the scene. The wiki needs structure. In order to keep the site uniform and avoid repetition, articles should follow the same structure and make use of templates. Spoiler warnings, infoboxes and categories are the basic ingredients of navigation. At the moment of writing, finding pages is difficult even though there are barely any. The style of writing should be more consistent. Wikis typically don't speak to the the reader. I'd like to make the articles cleaner by writing in the third person and speaking of "the player" instead of "you". There's a lot missing. Plain and simple, this wiki feels very empty and I'm willing to put effort on it. What I'm working on My goal is to have all of these pages: * A page for every important and named character; * A page for every scene, listing the fetishes using the icons from the game, the characters involved, how to trigger the scene and what changes based on your player stats and equipped rings; * A page for all items and concepts part of the Paraphore lore; * Proper category pages for all of these and proper links to said categories in the wiki's navigation menu; * Category pages of all fetishes to help players find specific scenes; * A how-to page to help new players get started and figure out what to do next. Done! * Templates for Scenes, for content warnings like (Done!) and more! I'm not saying I'll be able to create all of those (I have a life) but I'll at least make a few and make the structure and templates required. If I do reach my goals and if you guys accept (this is a community site after all) you can expect to see a lot more 'red links' to pages that need to be created, which is a lot better than not knowing what pages need to be made next. I'd also like to make the site look better by changing its colors and borders to match the default skin of the game, but this is secondary. I'm not sure how wikia does that and if this wiki is protected by an admin or something so I might have to create another wikia in order to test things out first. I'll admit I'm still figuring wikitext out, but I am a web developer so the HTML and CSS for menus and templates will be a breeze. If you have other ideas or requests, comment on this blog. Category:Blog posts